


撒娇？禁止！

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 现实背景，严重OOC。CP: 双姜，前后有意义
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 3





	撒娇？禁止！

**Author's Note:**

> AU+OOC，17年的旧文，写的不算好，请多包含。

已经很久没休假了。

姜丹尼尔无聊地听经纪人大哥说着这几天的行程，年末的恶魔行程无缝对接到能以分钟来计算。

“哥⋯⋯”姜丹尼尔无力地躺在保姆车里，“之后我什么时候能休假啊？”

“嗯⋯⋯”经纪人大哥淡定的翻着日程，“两个星期后吧。”

姜丹尼尔更加无力了，他已经很久没见过姜东昊了。

拿起手机就是一通信息轰炸。

东昊哥~~~我要两个星期后才能休假~~

好想你。附上一枚可怜巴巴的表情，然后就是刷着手机等回复。

知道了。之前发的信息一分钟以内已读并且回复了。

等你回家。

本来还有气无力地躺着的姜丹尼尔瞬间回血。

他早就习惯了繁忙的日程。对于姜丹尼尔来说，其实两个星期的行程倒不是很难熬。只是难得有三天的公休日，这个让姜丹尼尔兴奋的不得了，毕竟他们两个人在年末都是忙疯了的状态，别说约会了，连碰面都很少。

宝贵的三天假期啊，能做的事情可是多得很。

当最后一个行程结束后，一听到经纪人大哥说明天开始休息的时候，姜丹尼尔已经迫不及待地要跑出宿舍往两人的小窝奔去。再不去见姜东昊他都要思念成疾了。

他需要马上、立刻、现在就要见到姜东昊。

只是他家的大型猫科动物一反常态，已经早早上床睡着了。姜丹尼尔只好梳洗一番，毫不犹豫地拿起姜东昊的衣服就直接往身上套。幸好姜东昊喜欢衣服买大一码，套在姜丹尼尔身上倒是挺合适的。

这算是，穿男朋友衣服的style吗？姜丹尼尔幼稚地想。

他刚躺到床上，睡着的姜东昊像是心有灵犀一般，一个翻身，习惯性地把躺好的姜丹尼尔抱住，头还不停地往肩窝位置蹭。

虽然姜东昊平时一副真汉子的样子，也不喜欢撒娇，但此时此刻的他，因为沉睡而无意识地抱住姜丹尼尔，真的怎么看都怎么可爱。

姜丹尼尔没打算忍耐，伸手就去捏姜东昊的脸。因为被捏得不舒服，姜东昊闭着眼睛皱着眉头，像是说梦话一样，嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说些什么。

“呐，东昊哥。”姜丹尼尔改成戳姜东昊的脸，忍不住要逗已经睡迷糊了的他，“你喜欢我吗？”

姜东昊睡得迷迷糊糊的，不再被捏脸后很快就松开了皱在一起的眉头。但他对姜丹尼尔的表白没有一点反应，还换了个更舒服的姿势继续睡。

姜丹尼尔不服气，他靠近姜东昊的耳朵，压低了嗓音重新问了一遍，“呐~~~东昊哥，你喜欢我吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯”姜东昊还处于睡到无意识的状态。

“姜东昊喜欢谁？”

“⋯⋯姜丹⋯⋯尼尔⋯⋯”

终于是说了，姜丹尼尔一阵感动，也就现在睡到无意识的姜东昊会毫不别扭地跟他说喜欢了。

姜丹尼尔不再折腾姜东昊的脸，他温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我也喜欢你哦，东昊哥。” 

两人一夜好梦。

第二天的早上，姜丹尼尔是被厨房的声响给吵醒的。

已经穿戴整齐的姜东昊在厨房做着早餐。洗漱完毕后的姜丹尼尔看他一副装备齐全的样子，满脸不高兴的从身后抱了上去，下巴抵着姜东昊的肩膀，一副绝对不会放手的样子。

姜东昊完全没打算转头看身后跟树熊一样挂在他身上的姜丹尼尔，“醒了？”

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔闻着姜东昊身上的香水味，白衬衫黑西裤，这是要出去外面工作了？“哥你要去哪？”

“先松手，你这样抱着我没法动。”姜东昊被姜丹尼尔抱得太紧，“我今天要去当伴郎。”

“可是难得我们两个都休假啊⋯⋯”姜丹尼尔放松了手臂，下身倒像是恶意一般地蹭了蹭姜东昊结实的臀部。

“休假可是有很多事情要做的。”

这一蹭可不得了。

姜东昊虽然看起来还是一脸平静，但是已经变得粉红的耳朵出卖了他现在的心情。他一个转身就捏住姜丹尼尔的脸，硬是把他捏成嘟嘟嘴的样子，禁止他继续乱说话。

“一大清早的，把你脑子里的黄色废料清一下。”

“还有，婚礼下午就能结束。有什么事情晚上等我回家再说。”

本来还有点不高兴的姜丹尼尔瞬间振作了起来。脸被捏到嘟着嘴也没有放弃说话的欲望，“那是不是等你回来之后就可以随便做了？”

姜东昊被这番直白的话堵到无话可说。

姜丹尼尔挣脱开姜东昊的手，眉飞色舞的看着他，“哥你不说话的话我就当你答应了！”

“等我回家再说。”姜东昊VS姜丹尼尔，第一回合，姜东昊迷之一败。

高兴的姜丹尼尔笑眯了眼，兴奋如他已经在客厅的沙发上滚来滚去。姜东昊拿着早餐出来的时候看到姜丹尼尔终于安静地坐好，只是那一脸灿烂真是怎么看都觉得像某种白色毛发的大型犬科动物。

姜东昊把早餐放好，“就那么喜欢？”

“哥的一切我都喜欢。”姜丹尼尔回答的没有一丝犹豫。

这⋯⋯突如其来的表白弄得姜东昊不知道该怎么反应。总不可能要他像他那不会掩藏任何喜爱之情的恋人那样说我也是吧？

姜东昊放弃了回答。姜东昊VS姜丹尼尔，第二回合，姜东昊继续迷之一败。

他看了看时间，差不多是时候该准备出发了，姜东昊拿起领带准备对着镜子开始整理仪表。

“哥，我帮你。”

姜丹尼尔收敛了傻笑，全神贯注地给姜东昊系领带。姜东昊也不说话，就这么安安静静地看着姜丹尼尔给他系领带。

他的恋人，认真的时候还真是帅啊。

“哥是不是在想，我现在的样子很帅啊？”

“是是是。”姜东昊没好气的回到道。这小子在我身上下蛊了？怎么我怎么想他都知道？

“所以说，看在我这么帅的份上，”姜丹尼尔整理好系好的领带，“记得要早点回家。” 

姜东昊以为姜丹尼尔还会说些什么荤话，看来他还没被兴奋的情绪完全冲昏头脑。

然而正经不过两秒。姜丹尼尔立马换了副性感的表情，附带一个色气满满的咬唇，“我会洗得干干净净，等.你.回.来。”

我.就.知.道。姜东昊抿了抿嘴唇，他还是高估了姜丹尼尔了，在某方面上。

“以后禁止摆出这种性感的表情。”姜东昊伸手捂住姜丹尼尔的眼睛。“还有⋯⋯”

姜丹尼尔被遮住视觉后，只感觉到嘴唇上多了两瓣柔软，温暖的鼻息缓缓地喷在他的脸上。他那个不擅长表达爱意的恋人温柔地咬了咬他的嘴唇，舌头若有似无地舔过他的唇瓣。

亲吻还未加深就已经结束。

姜东昊松开了捂住姜丹尼尔眼睛的手，“⋯⋯这是系领带的奖励。”

“不够。”

姜丹尼尔一手拉着刚系好领带，一手固定住姜东昊的后脑勺，继续刚才匆忙结束的亲吻。

两人互相交换鼻息，唇瓣之间的接触比之前要紧密的多。舌头不是单纯的交缠在一起，而是富有节奏的互动着。上一秒可能还在互相挑逗对方的上颚，下一秒已经在下颚牙床之间滑动。

现在问题来了。控制气息同样出众的主唱与Rap担当之间，谁会首先因为接吻而被吻到气息紊乱呢？

答案是赶时间的那个。

姜东昊被吻到有点喘不过来，再继续下去他铁定要迟到了。心急如他轻轻咬了咬姜丹尼尔的舌头，禁止他继续无休止地深吻。

“奖励够多了，继续撒娇也没有了。”姜东昊一边调整气息，一边按住姜丹尼尔在他身上游动、那双不安分的手。

“有什么事都等我回来再说。”时间已经很赶了，姜东昊拿起外套和车钥匙就往门口走，“好好看家，我出门了。”

“保证完成任务！长官！”得到额外奖励的姜丹尼尔一脸正经，还附带行了个军礼。

虽然有点意犹未尽，姜丹尼尔看着姜东昊那被亲到红润的嘴唇。

嗯，暂时放过你。

姜丹尼尔一脸傻笑地目送姜东昊出门。

反正今天晚上⋯⋯还有未来两天⋯⋯我都很闲啊。

End.


End file.
